133506-wildstar-tweet-just-now
Content Inb4 extremely mad children, even though this happens to WoW from time to time. Even during late night. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- .. Did you just say most people don't use Twitter? Please go find a cliff. | |} ---- I don't know in what world you're living, but here on Earth "most people" do indeed use twitter, or check it. | |} ---- ---- Dude I started the fight in the official WoW forums and in the Marvel Heroes Forums....no chance. If you stay in the Forum you won't get anything to know. | |} ---- Guess you weren't around for the WoD release. Or the release/rerelease of pretty much any MMO. | |} ---- true, even i don't use twitter but i still follow wildstar just to see the news lol. | |} ---- Yeah, I read that sentence every launch I take part in. :X | |} ---- Actually, I know for a fact, that I read that exact post at the launch of this game... LAST YEAR. The more things change, the more they stay the same.. | |} ---- It's a genre tradition teehee | |} ---- Chances are, I've been playing MMOs longer than you've known how to operate a computer. 12AM-5AM, that's your window for launch hiccups. Past that, you better smooth it out. It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday and they are having this much of a problem. Friday is going to be mayhem for this game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. This is THE hub for the game. Granted a twitter status isn't a bad outlet, it just shouldn't be the primary source of info for what's going on with the game. That's like MMO community management 101. | |} ---- ---- Hey little Zeroba. The grown ups don't use social media. They use their mouths, and phone calls to communicate with other humans. They have meals face to face with other humans negating the need to take a picture of their triple flop mocha chi jalapeno double jigger cup of crap for $5.00 and post it on Instagram or twitter. Anyhow, Carbine has always failed at properly communicating game issues, using social media instead of the proper means like every other company does (or use both, I know it's hard, could the guy that posts to twitter, ALSO post to the forums without bankrupting the company!? D: ) and it helps streamline the influx of questions and issues the community faces. But hey, the people qualified to do this job, never get hired. It's all about who you know. Edited September 29, 2015 by KarmaDelivery | |} ---- Go back to WoW. We all know you want to. Oh wait how about that WoD release you never took part in. You would think this is golden compared to WoD. But by all means, keep complaining. Just more people to laugh at you that actually understand how MMO launches and relaunches go. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry but I have a hard time believing someone with your picture is a "grown-up". Also what adult calls themself a grown-up? You're so misinformed it's hilarious. The GROWN UPS use Twitter now more than ever because they are aware that the youngest demographic and largest groups are using it as well as other social media. Get off your high horse, "Grown up". | |} ---- You aren't the first to call a launch/re-launch of an MMO a big fail. You won't be the last either. The "fanboys" are the ones with actual brains and experience when it comes to MMO launch's and is why we defend the dev teams. I'm amazed at the amount of stupidity on the forums today. | |} ---- Clearly, someone needs to tell Blizzard, EA, and every other online company in existence.. that they're only allowed to have issues during overnight maintenance windows... as they ALL have problems outside of that... I'm sure they'll rectify the situation immediately, and from now on, things will only break during scheduled maintenance windows, since.. you know.. that's the only time you've given your permission for issues. edit: hey look, being patient works.. I can login! Edited September 29, 2015 by BigDamnHeroes | |} ---- ---- #cringed Back to wow?Lmao son i dropped that pile of shit at cataclysm. Are you happy that you stayed up to that crap pandaria and WoD? #ayylmao #doublecringedsauce I ve been playing wildstar while you pleb was on WoD. And i know they had shit tons of time to fix shit. But yeah i need to go back to "WoW' TopkekCringedAyyylmao | |} ---- ---- Did this sound better in your head? I'm sure it did. I said -LAUNCH HICCUPS-. Plus, the playerbase WoW serves crushes the amount these servers are seeing. They handle the most popular MMO traffic on a daily basis. Past the launch, sure there will be days outside the maintenance window where things need to be tweaked. That's standard operating procedure. This is launch. They should have been prepared for this. FFXIV got hit with a similar pinch like Wildstar is right now, underestimating their numbers. But they had a back-up plan ready, implemented it swiftly, and gave us regular updates during the interim. The Wildstar community managers basically just said "Lol, something's broke, get back to you laterz", and posted it only on Twitter. That's garbage. A team with experience dealing with WoW in its prime should know better. That's the point I'm making. | |} ---- ---- ---- See? Not alone on this. I've got nothing but love for the game. I haven't been this amped for an MMO since FFXIV came back. I'm just hoping they are learning, and adapting. From the time I've gotten to play so far, I've had waaaaay more fun than the initial launch. They just gotta figure out how to interact with the community better. | |} ---- Know what else those companies all have in common? Launch issues that extend well outside your allowed window.. hell.. Blizzard STILL has login issues randomly in the middle of the day at times. You know how they let people know? Social Media.. because it's great for quick short things.. like 'hey, login servers are having issues, we're working on it'... Adapt. You might not like social media, but it isn't going away, and companies will continue to use it, when it is the most appropriate method of communication. | |} ---- THERE IT IS BOYS! I came here expecting to read the "go back to x you noob" comments and wasn't disappointed. Everyone will be so happy when we all casual noobs that didn't stick around at the first time because we're not hardcore enough (i got attuned but was so tired of the performance issues and the grind that i stopped playing) leave! BECAUSE WILDSTAR IS BEST WITHOUT US NOOBS! 1 month goes by... "wildstar is empty, i dont understand.. ghost servers..." | |} ---- Please go find some maturity. | |} ---- ---- I am 40 years old been playing mmos for years and I go to twitter first always, forums second. | |} ----